


Jealous

by panda_desu



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Tenimyu RPF
Genre: AU, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He understands – maybe even more than anyone else do – that an idol also needs time for themselves...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> A TeniMyu 2nd season AU in which the cute and sweet ones are in an idol group called TNM48.

A taxi pulls over near an apartment building. Three passengers get out of it after the door is opened automatically. Two of them are eyeing the other one with mild amusement as the taxi drives off.

"Sora-san, what are you doing?” Yata asks, blinking confusedly at their manager.

"Would it be hard for you to get home from here? Let’s call the taxi back,” Mitsuya adds in with concern.

Yaguchi shakes his head and laughs softly. “Daijoubu. I need to talk with Mitsuya-kun about tomorrow’s schedule. We hadn’t get the chance early since you arrived late.” Mitsuya winces. “Moreover, my apartment isn’t that far from here. I can walk.”

Both idols can only nod their heads and oblige when Yaguchi follows them inside the apartment and in to the elevator. Mitsuya and Yaguchi stop at the third floor, waving their hands and saying good night to Yata who has to ride to the fifth floor.

"Don’t forget to give my present to Inagaki-sama tomorrow, okay?!” Yata shouts before the elevator door closes again.

Mitsuya replies with a wave of hand and a smirk. His hand then busy fishing in to his huge bag, looking for his keys in between many things he dumps inside his bag. Noticing that the boy is having a bit of trouble looking for his keys, he readily takes the tote bag Mitsuya is carrying on his other hand so the boy can move more freely. Mitsuya throws him a thankful smile (even though that doesn’t make him find his keys any faster). He exclaims in satisfaction when finally he’s able to pull out his keys out of his bag.

"Ojyamashimasu," Yaguchi mutters as he enters the apartment unit, walking behind Mitsuya while the boy takes off his shoes and provides a pair of slippers for his guest.

"Douzo~" Mitsuya says, walking inside his apartment. He throws his keys on to the table, his belongings are thrown unceremoniously on to the couch, his jacket follows suit. “Would you like something to drink, Sora-san?” he asks as he makes a turn to the small kitchen and is ready to open the fridge, “Coffee?”

"Mineral water’s fine,” Yaguchi replies with a smile and invites himself to sit in the living room. His hand then busy with his cellphone, exchanging messages with Wada who seems to manage to drive home the rest of the members.

"Great!” Mitsuya says from the kitchen, “because I’m out of coffee,” he adds with a laugh.

Yaguchi laughs, too. He takes the offered glass of mineral water from Mitsuya. He lets Mitsuya wanders around for a while; taking his things inside the bedroom, disappearing in to the bathroom, and doing god-knows-what in the laundry room. There’s no use forcing Mitsuya to concentrate when he’s like this. Finally, the boy appears again, clothes changes and wearing his glasses.

"Hai." Mitsuya states, sitting down beside his manager.

Yaguchi nods and takes out his tablet. Opening several applications, he starts talking about schedules and procedures he hasn’t relate to Mitsuya, yet. Mitsuya is quite busy lately and Yaguchi is trying his best to let the boy gets as much rest as he can. He’s not happy when lately he found out that Mitsuya is rather close with a barista who happens to be Mitsuya’s fans. 

He understands – maybe even more than anyone else do – that an idol also needs time for themselves but sometimes, Mitsuya tends to let himself getting too involved with something he likes. Yaguchi wants the members of the group to live like everyone else but he also doesn’t want them to lose their focus. Moreover, if other fans or even worse, their boss, find out about this, Mitsuya can get in to trouble. Yaguchi hates it every time he has to warn them about this.

But above all that, Mitsuya is a very special existence for Yaguchi. One of the first members when the unit was just established, he can say that Mitsuya’s hard work is always number one – that doesn’t mean that other members are not or less in giving their effort. Yaguchi falls in love with Mitsuya’s smile, to his determination and passion, to his talent, and his will. Mitsuya is always the one who rise his fellow members’ spirit when they’re feeling down and always the one who gets the most upset when there’s a problem among them. Mitsuya cares about everybody with all his heart. It’s no wonder that his position as the center hasn’t been replaced until today.

But Yaguchi also fully aware that Mitsuya is not his. Might even never be his.

An hour later, they release a sigh at the same time and laughs together because of it.

"Okay. That’s all, I guess. I’ll pick you up at 5, okay? Try to go to sleep right away after this,” Yaguchi says, putting his tablet back in to his bag. “Have you memorized the script?”

Mitsuya looks at his manager for a moment, biting his lips then winces, “Sora-san, could you spend the night here? I think I need a partner to rehearse the script with me.”

Yaguchi returns the wince, “It’s almost 1 o’clock, you know. You better get a rest. You haven’t memorize the script, yet?”

"I have,” Mitsuya replies in a mumble, “But I’m not sure I get it right.”

"You should talk about this with the other cast or the director, shouldn’t you?” Yaguchi cuts in.

MItsuya nods in agreement even though he looks like he’s really not okay with it. Seeing him like that, Yaguchi doesn’t have the heart to leave. He sighs in defeat and puts down his bag again. “Fine. But only once, okay? After that, you go to sleep.”

Mitsuya’s eyes widen in enthusiasm. "Un. Arigatou! Sora-san’s the best!” he exclaims while running to his bedroom and returns with a script on his hand. He sits down again and crosses both of his legs, laying the scripts open on Yaguchi’s thigh and his own so Yaguchi can read, too. “Starting from here,” he points to a sentence at page eight.

Even when reading a script, Mitsuya looks so serious. Sometimes they stop to talk about the meaning behind a sentence when Mitsuya sounds doubtful. Mitsuya also writes down several notes beside some lines. Yaguchi feels Mitsuya is the brightest when he’s like this: without make-ups, without costumes, without spotlights, only his figure who seriously fighting against the challenge he has in front of him. Yaguchi feels lucky that he gets to see that side of Mitsuya, more than a sweet blinding smile, nice voice, amazing dancing routine, or captivating acting skill.

Yaguchi reaches out a hand, touching Mitsuya’s head and caresses gently. “Alright, I think that’s enough. If you’re still unsatisfied, I’ll read with you again on the ride to the set.”

Mitsuya sighs and rests his back in to the cushion. His hand still idly leaving through the script’s pages and Yaguchi pats his head again, “Nervous? This is your first big role, after all.”

Mitsuya nods. “Yeah. I don’t want to make any mistake. Moreover, my encounter is Inagaki-sama.”

Yaguchi chuckles. Who wouldn’t be nervous when faced with the fact that they have to act with their own idol? The members of TNM48 adore Inagaki Seiya like a god and when they heard that Mitsuya managed to land a role as Inagaki’s little brother for his upcoming dorama, Yaguchi and Wada has to cover their ears from fear of deaf because of their screams.

"Be careful, Ryou-kun,” Yaguchi warns with a bit of naughty smile on the corner of his lips, “He’s very good at wooing.”

Mitsuya pushes his manager’s arm and blushes, “Sora-san~” He then stretches his arms, yawning carelessly. His movement stopped in the middle as his cellphone produces a little chime. A short and sweet sound Yaguchi recognizes as a notification that Mitsuya gets a new message. Immediately, Mitsuya grabs his cellphone and soon after is busy with it while his face alights.

Yaguchi smiles sourly. He waits for a moment and when Mitsuya is showing no sign that he’s going to move from the couch any moment soon, Yaguchi takes the purple colored cellphone from Mitsuya’s hand. He makes himself sound stern when Mitsuya eyeballs him, “It’s time for bed. Don’t make me push you anymore than this.”

Mitsuya pouts but he can’t say anything against his manager’s words. He grabs his phone from Yaguchi’s hand, types in a message then heads to his bedroom. He comes back a few minutes later, bringing a pillow and a blanket. He gives them to Yaguchi who takes them with silence. Yaguchi looks at him when Mitsuya doesn’t move from in front of him.

"Ryou-kun?"

"....Talking with him make me happy. It’s okay if it’s only that, right?”

Yaguchi sighs slowly. Taking no time to hesitate, even not caring that his action is rude or not, he takes one of Mitsuya’s hands and hold it. He squeezes Mitsuya’s hand gently, “If you’re really sure of what you’re doing, I won’t say anything.” Then he releases Mitsuya’s hand, acting like he’s not aware of Mitsuya who’s still staring at him. "Oyasumi, Ryou-kun."

Mitsuya gulps and turns around, mumbling his good night a little bit vaguely.

Hours later, Yaguchi pushes his blanket away from his body and walks toward Mitsuya’s bedroom. Carefully, he pushes open the door, just enough to let him see inside the room. Watching Mitsuya’s sleeping figure makes him smile but he has to strain himself from coming in and dropping a kiss on Mitsuya’s cheek. He leans on his side against the door, watching Mitsuya for a long time.

"What I’d really want to say is, ‘I’m jealous’,” he whispers with a bitter smile.


End file.
